


War

by x_BabyBlu_x



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BabyBlu_x/pseuds/x_BabyBlu_x





	

     Sans stood on the edge of the cliff, glancing back and forth at the dark abyss that had held him prisoner for over one hundred years, and then at his real home. The place that he had been raised and the place where he fought for the monsters during the war.

     Sans turned around to face Frisk when he heard something in the forest growth behind him. Sans spun around and searched the undergrowth. His eyes glowing in the darkness. “Get behind me.” Sans stated to his friends.

     A small hand tapped his shoulder, Sans twisted his head around to see Frisk, clearly distressed. ‘What’s going on?’ she signed. Sans scanned the undergrowth, his eyes became fixed on a figure that he was sure he saw move. “Just get behind me.” Everyone hesitated. “NOW!” Sans shouted

     Sans hand dipped under the fabric of his long white t-shirt, feeling for the gem that had remained dormant for so long. Sans felt the smooth surface and pulled out his weapon, a bow and arrow. The bow was carved out of bone, it was smooth and it’s white surface seemed to glow in the moonlight.

     The arrows were carved out of the same sort of bone. They were more like daggers when you looked at them, they seemed to have handles. If fights got to close and he couldn’t use his these as arrows, Sans could fight in short range circumstances as well.

     The figure stepped out of the shadows. She was fairly thin and tall, standing at what seemed to be 5’11. Her skin was unusually white, you could say it was like Sans’ hair, bright white and shining whenever light hit it. On her forehead was a large white gem. Her peach colored hair was swept back in a pixie cut and she held a spear in her right hand.

     “Pearl.” Sans growled. Sans stalked towards Pearl and loomed over her. Even though Pearl was tall, Sans was still 6’2. “What are  _ you  _ doing here.” Sans seemed to spit the word you at Pearl. “I have the same question for you.”

     “Didn’t I tell you that if we  _ ever  _ escaped that I didn’t want to see your face. You left us. When we needed your help, you left us. And now…” Sans jumped back and set an arrow in his bow. “ **You’re gonna have a bad time.** ” Pearl stepped back and got into a classic sword fighting stance. “The feelings are reciprocated.”

     Without any warning, Frisk ran in between the two of them. “S-stop.” She said. Frisk only spoke in dire situations. “Please.” Sans didn’t put down his bow, and Pearl didn’t put down her spear. “Kid, you don’t know what happened. Get out of this. Now.” Pearl ran forwards and threw Frisk to the side. The small form landed with a dull sounding thud on the ground.

     Sans pulled out his dagger, “You made a fatal mistake.” Pearl’s spear clashed with his dagger, the harsh sound filled the otherwise silent night air. Pearl and Sans pushed against each other for a while. Sans quickly pulled away, Pearl’s spear left a deep scratch right above his left eye.

     Sans muttered a slew of curses under his breath. He pulled out the bow with grace and set the arrow in place. Sans slowed his breathing as he pulled back on the string, he wanted this to hurt. 

     When he released the arrow it pierced through Pearl’s hand, effectively restraining her to the tree. Pearl screeched in pain and collapsed. Sans voice was still and deadly. “Leave, now.”

     Toriel ran in front of him. “Sans! What are you doing? Stop hurting-” Toriel’s voice cut into a scream of agony as Pearl dug her spear into Toriel’s shoulder. Toriel fell to the ground, dark blood pooled beneath her.

     Everyone was on edge. Undyne was standing in front of Alphys, protecting her. Asgore was holding Frisk close to him. His eyes were wide with fear and shock. Sans swiveled around,  _ There’s someone in the forest! _

     Pearl growled and launched towards Sans again. Her spear clanged against his dagger,  _ how long are we going to fight? I don’t want to kill her!  _ The figure from behind the trees launched forwards.

     Sans saw the figure snatch his dagger away, the same happened to Pearl’s spear. Sans voice shook “...Garnet?”  _ No, that’s impossible. The only way that their colors could’ve fused like that is if they admitted… If they admitted that they wanted to stay Garnet!  _ “You did it. I-I’m so happy for you.” Garnet stretched out her hand and helped Sans to his feet. Garnet’s voice was stoic and strong.“I’m happy to see you too.” 

    Pearl’s voice was screechy and loud “Garnet! What are you doing!” Garnet’s eyes fell on Toriel’s shaking form. “Pearl, what have you… WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?” Pearl flinched and took a step back “I… I just…”     

     Garnet helped Toriel to her feet and spoke again. “I am so sorry for what Pearl has done. If you would like, you could stay with us.” Undyne stalked forwards. “Why would we stay with someone who-” she was cut off mid-sentence by Alphys “We don’t have a place to stay…”

     Asgore took a deep sigh, “Thank you, Garnet.” The ragtag team of monsters gathered themselves together and followed Garnet into the bloody and mysterious night.  


End file.
